


two for tea

by dragonsbydaylight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsbydaylight/pseuds/dragonsbydaylight
Summary: Nothing says "I missed you" like a fireball to the face, and Morgan was only too happy to oblige.





	two for tea

Inigo realized the literal _instant_ he stepped through the door with a huge smile and a bundle of roses that he had done something wrong.

“Morgan, my love! I’ve returned!”

The words had scarcely left his mouth before he found himself screaming and diving toward the floor, rose petals swirling around him, caught in the updraft created by a volley of searing fireballs from what he suspected was a _Bolganone_ tome—or, perhaps the spellwork just seemed _especially_ impressive when viewed from uncomfortably close.

“REALLY? _THAT’S_ WHAT YOU’RE GOING WITH?!”

Gods, she was as adorable as he remembered her! Moreso, even! He had no idea just how long he had been away at Anankos’s behest, but it was clear that the tactician’s daughter had really grown into her own. She was truly breathtaking, taking on traits from her mother and father both, but with her own unique—

Inigo’s thoughts crashed together at the same time he crashed into the wall. With an unceremonious _thud!_ and a loud groan, he slid down against the stone, dropping what was left of the roses to rub at his head. A wind tome, that time. Probably something with at least an A rank.

“Let me explain—”

“You’ve been gone for—for _ages_! Without even a word to _anyone_!” She stormed up to him, her dark robes flying behind her, and Inigo threw his hands up in case she decided to whip her Levin Sword out next.

“W-Well, yes, but, if you’ll allow me a moment—”

He saw her pull a hand back and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to deny her the righteousness of her fury. Morgan had ever been spontaneous, if nothing else, and in hindsight, he really should have expected this.

…But she surprised him, as she tended to do.

Morgan dropped her books, her sword, and her guard, and she threw her arms around her beloved, sobbing into his neck.

“I-I-I’ve been worried _sick_ about you!” she whimpered, her breaths coming sharp and quick against his throat. “Gods, I mean, Father’s had to drag me away from the Outrealm Gate I don’t know _how_ many times, and I’ve tried bribing Anna, and reading up on—”

“You tried to bribe your mother?” Inigo interrupted in confusion, his hands hovering uselessly for a moment before he remembered what to do with them. He hugged her as close as he could, feeling some wetness gathering in his own eyes as Morgan shook in his embrace.

“N-No, not _Mom_ -Anna, _Anna_ -Anna! And have you even _seen_ your mother? She’s been completely worried sick! I mean ‘pacing around day and night, wearing a hole into the floor’ kind of sick!”

Inigo winced, feeling the familiar ache he always experienced when he thought about his mother and father.

“Not yet," he admitted. "I was planning on seeing her straight away, but I thought I’d come visit you first.”

“You should’ve come to visit me first like, ten months ago,” Morgan sniffed, ducking her head so he couldn’t see her face.

Inigo didn’t allow her. He placed his fingers beneath her chin, gently tilting her head back up so he could offer her a tender smile.

“Morgan. My dearest love. I’m sorry, but I promise I didn’t leave you lightly. Odin— _Owain_ , Severa, and I, we had no choice.”

Morgan avoided his eyes, moodily glancing around the study. Inigo slid his hand up along her cheek, brushing some remnants of her tears away with his thumb.

 _She truly must have missed me terribly, considering she isn’t teasing me back like she normally would._ The realization made him want to spoil her silly, but it seemed as though she desired something else, first.

She eventually met his gaze, her eyes a bit red, lips turned down at the corners.

“So, what’s your excuse?” she sniffed. “And it better be a _really_ good one, or I’m going to test _Thoron_ on you next.”

Inigo gulped, replying hastily, “A dragon from another realm came here, seeking heroes.”

“And he took _you_?”

He only smiled. “There’s the Morgan I adore. But, in all seriousness, he came to us begging for aid, and it just so happened that Owain, Severa, and I were nearby. We were recruited to, ultimately, stop a war, and find the dragon’s child who would be capable of lifting both an ancient curse, and preventing pointless bloodshed.”

“Uh. Wow. For serious? No fooling?”

“For serious.”

“…Yeah, that’s…kinda important, I _guess_ …” Morgan shifted, leaning into his palm, and he decided to press his luck, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

Gods, had he missed her. For all the flirting he had done in Nohr and beyond, he had never once forgotten this ridiculously clever girl and her adorably volatile behavior. Her shrewd mind was every bit a product of her father and mother both.

“But, did you win?” she asked after a moment had passed, curiosity softening her worried scowl.

“Yes. We won. All is well, and so, here I am.” Inigo laughed. “And not a moment too soon. I fear if I had taken much longer, you would have found a way to Nohr all on your own.”

And to think that he had actually briefly imagined  _Ylisse_ to be a dream. Holding Morgan in his arms like this--nothing had ever felt more real.

“Of _course_ I would’ve! But Father kept insisting he had a feeling that you’d be back, and I had to be patient, and yadda-yadda, but I mean—”

She looked away again.

“...I already had to wait for Father to come back after Grima was destroyed.”

She didn’t say anything else, but Inigo could hear a world of pain in those words. He kissed her, this time on the lips, and she returned it enthusiastically after she punched him in the shoulder.

“ _Ow_ ,” he hissed once the kiss was broken, but Morgan only folded her arms.

“Serves you right! You _better_ explain _all_ about how you somehow ended up in a fairy tale like _Nohr_. I want an entire history book! Maps, names, weapon types, a glossary with detailed definitions—”

“I will do my best to satisfy your _insatiable_ curiosity, my love, but if I may be so bold--and so selfish--I only ask that we do so over tea.”

Morgan glanced at him from the edges of her eyes.

“…Skip the tea. We’re going straight to dinner.”

Inigo grinned. “Of course. Golden lobster, right?”

She got to her feet, and she offered him a hand, finally giving that impish smile that he had fallen for all that time ago.

“And dessert! I want a cake big enough to have its own capital!”

Inigo wondered if Severa’s and Owain’s own meetings with their loved ones would burn such a massive hole in the pits of their wallets.

But, finally taking Morgan’s hand for the first time in so long, he decided that a fabulous dinner was more than a fair enough price to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> literally one of my favorite pairings in fire emblem.  
> please. i will singlehandedly populate this pairing's tag with fics  
> if you also love this pairing, send me prompts on [my tumblr](https://dragonsbydaylight.tumblr.com/), you might see your idea featured here! or...something


End file.
